vlad masters no soy un villano solo necesito amor
by EleganteMisteriosoExcentrico
Summary: vlad se siente triste y sabe que maddie jamas lo amara y que danny nunca sera su hijo...hasta que conoce a Ana una muchacha muy hermosa pero pobre que acepta trabajar para el como cocinera y ama de llaves pronto ella descubre que su jefe esconde algo.
1. Chapter 1

**E**ra un día común y corriente para Vladimir masters, como siempre tenía un plan entre manos para destruir a Danny, tomo un baño y se secó la cara con una toalla, se vistió y se miro al espejo y dijo

_**"por qué nadie me ama?"**_

Vlad observó su rostro y su pelo gris, tomo una liga y se hizo una cola de caballo, acomodo su listón rojo y suspiro

"_**tal vez es hora de olvidarme de maddie además ya no es una mujer libre he llegado demasiado lejos con esta obsesion"**_

Vladimir hecho un último vistazo a su reflejo y abandonó el baño, empezó a bajar unas inmensas escaleras y de repente recordó que no tenía sentido cansarse si podía atravesar todos los pisos hasta donde él quisiera llegar, se transformó en fantasma y sin ánimo bajó hasta el laboratorio, y en ese instante apareció el holograma de su amada maddie y le dijo;

"_**Querido quieres un poco de café yo misma te lo prepare"**_

Vladimir giró su cabeza y observó a la falsa Maddie y pensó…

"_ella no es Maddie es sólo una ilusión la verdadera maddie jamás me trataría con tanta amabilidad y el día que me sirvió café dejó caer el resto que quedaba la cafetera en mi pantalón no puedo seguir con esta obsesión tengo que olvidarme de ella y debo comenzar con deshacerme de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella"_

Vlad Miró a la falsa Maddie y le dijo;

**"Desactívate maddie"**

el holograma desapareció y aparecieron muchos códigos en vez de su figura, vlad tomo un control como de televisor y presiona un botón y dijo

"**Reconfiguración nuevo estado físico"**

y una voz mecánica pregunto

"**nombre del nuevo holograma"**

y el contesto

"**Vladimir masters"**

la máquina escario a Vlad y empezó a tomar forma el nuevo holograma, en segundos habia una copia exacta de él. Y vlad dijo

"**tú mi querido amigo serás mi **_**incondicional**_** porque sólo tú no me podrás traicionar tu si me vas a comprender"**

Vladimir admiró su nuevo holograma y dijo;

"**Te llamaré Holo-Vlad"**

se voltio de espaldas y pensó por un momento y al final dijo;

"**Ah en que estaba ah si claro voy a destruir a Daniel"**

Vlad atravesó el techo en su forma fantasma y se dirigió hacia el parque de la Ciudad, antes de bajar se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie observando. Y tomo su forma humana de nuevo. Voltio para todos lados pero Danny no estaba en el parque. Vlad se sintió como un tonto, de repente escuchó un grito y cuando volteó hacia atrás, una muchacha se tropezó y cayó encima de él, ella tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, se levantó y le extendió la mano a él y le dijo;

"**perdon no fue mi intención"**

Vladimir tomó su mano y se levantó. El estaba a punto de gritarle algo ofensivo pero entonces vio su mirada tan inocente y pura, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su pelo de un castaño radiante y extremadamente largo y lacio. Vladimir la miró a los ojos y dijo;

"**No importa no fue su culpa escuche un grito era usted?"**

la muchacha volteó hacia atrás y dijo asustada;

" **Un hombre quería asaltarme robo mi bolso y quería quitarme mi collar por eso grité... perdóneme señor emm…"**

Vlad analizó las palabras que había dicho y se dio cuenta que ella quería saber su nombre entonces con un tono arrogante dijo;

"**Creo que ya sabe quién soy yo… sólo me falta saber su nombre"**

La muchacha rio un poco y dijo,

"**Yo no sé su nombre jamás lo había visto en mi vida... y yo me llamo Ana"**

Vladimir soltó una carcajada y arrogantemente señaló un anuncio luminoso que estaba encima de un gran restaurante y luego señaló un puesto de revistas que estaba a unos cuantos metros y exclamó;

"**yo estoy en todos lados, en las revistas en anuncios en el periódico no conozco a nadie que no sepa quién soy yo"**

Ana corrió hacia el puesto de revistas y vio la portada de casi cinco compañías distintas la cara de aquel misterioso hombre en una de ellas decía Vladimir masters el hombre del año... el hombre más rico y poderoso que existe. Ana giró la cabeza y miro aquel hombre tan famoso y corrió de nuevo a donde él estaba. Vladimir se acomodó el saco y dijo

" **Creo que hay que acabar con las formalidades... te gustaría tener tu bolso de regreso?"**

"**Claro que si pero eso es imposible el ladrón ya debe de estar muy lejos"**

"**No te preocupes querida yo te regresaré tu bolso"**

" **irá a perseguir el ladrón?"**

"**claro que no eso sería absurdo"**

Vladimir sacó su cartera y se la dio a ella

" **Pero señor Vladimir porque me da esto?"**

" **supongo que eso reemplazará tu bolso perdido?"**

Ana miro la cartera llena de dinero y se la dio para que él la tomará de regreso,

"**señor Vladimir no puedo aceptar esto"**

Vlad tomó la cartera y la guardó,

"**pero porque no?"**

"**Yo no tenía tanto dinero en mi bolso"**

"**señorita no le gustaría que la llevara a su casa? Es lo menos que puedo hacer"**

"**Usted es muy amable pero yo ya le he dado muchos problemas no quiero ser una carga"**

"**no es ninguna molestia"**

"**La verdad me da pena porque yo no tengo casa"**

Vladimir pensó que ésa sería su oportunidad para olvidarse por completo de maddie y de formar una verdadera familia y dejar de estar todo el tiempo solo, entonces el sonrió.

"**No tienes donde vivir?"**

"**Mi padre y mi madre me hecharon de la casa del campo y tuve que viajar a la ciudad para conseguir trabajo y lo único que tenía era ese bolso"**

Ana comenzó a llorar,

"**No te preocupes yo te daré trabajo que sabes hacer?"**

Ana dejó de llorar y sonrió un poco,

"**Es usted muy generoso muchas gracias no sé cómo puedo pagárselo bueno yo sé cocinar y limpiar usted necesita alguien que haga eso?"**

"**Claro ahora que lo pienso me hace falta una ama de llaves y cocinera... te interese el trabajo?"**

los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron y sonrió, estrechó la mano de Vladimir y dijo,

"**Gracias gracias como se lo agradezco cuando puedo empezar a trabajar?"**

" **qué te parece hoy mismo"**

"**claro que sí pero no sé dónde vive"**

" **no te importaría viajar o si"**

"**por qué lo pregunta?"**

" **Mi mansion esta en Wisconsin"**

"**me encantaria conocer ese lugar"**

"**qué bueno porque ese será tu nuevo hogar"**

" **pero no se como llegar"**

" **no te preocupes en este instante llamó a un avión"**

" **tiene que comprar los boletos y reservar para poder viajar"**

" **yo no viajo en aviones comunes yo soy dueño de una aerolínea"**

Vladimir marcó unos números en su celular y dijo,

" **vamos a la aerolínea en mí auto"**

"**qué carro?"**

de repente un carro de lujo color negro estaba estacionado en la banqueta…

"**ah ese auto"**

"**te gusta?"**

" **es muy lindo"**

Vladimir abrió la puerta del carro y le ayudó a subir,

"**eres muy amable"**

"**de nada"**

Vladimir estaba tan alegre que no podía disimularlo abrió la puerta del carro y se sentó al lado de ella, presionó un botón y apareció una botella de vino y después dos copas de vidrio destapó la botella y vacío el contenido en las dos copas y le ofreció una a ella,

" **lo siento no tomo pero gracias"**

Vladimir nerviosamente bebió todo el contenido de su copa y empezó a bajar y subir la ventana del carro mientras que ella se acomodaba el pelo, Vladimir se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, y eso le recordó lo que estaba haciendo en el parque el quería destruir a Daniel esa era la razón por la que él había ido a ese lugar. De repente el auto se detuvo y volvió a la realidad, Vladimir salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Ana le dio la mano para ayudarle a salir,

"**ya llegamos a mi aeropuerto"**

Ana se quedó impresionada era un lugar enorme había muchos aviones pero el más grande y espléndido era el que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos,

"**Sígueme" **

dijo Vladimir. El avión era enorme y tenía escrito masters en color negro en ambos lados, Vlad y Ana subieron al avión, Ana quería sentarse en un asiento un poco retirado al de él, pero luego le dijo,

puedo sentarme a su lado es que jamás me había subido a un avión en mi vida y tengo miedo

Vladimir se sentía tan nervioso que tartamudeó un poco,

"**si claro que sí"**

ana por un momento dudó de lo que estaba hacienda que tal si él era un asesino o un secuestrador pero no podía ser eso porque los millonarios no necesitan hacer esas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**E**n el transcurso del camino ella se quedo dormida en el hombre de vlad, el se sentia nervioso y acaricio su hermoso cabello y en ese mismo instante el avion aterrizo y ella se desperto y miro sorprendida a vlad y se dio cuenta que estaba recargada con el.

"**perdon me quede dormida"**

"**no tienes que disculparte"**

"**ya llegamos?"**

"**si ya estamos en Wisconsin"**

Vlad se desabrocho el cinturon de seguridad y se levanto

"**ven sigueme…"**

Cuando llegaron a la mansion vlad le abrio la puerta y dijo;

"**Esta es mi humilde castillo"**

"**es hermoso"**

"**yo?"**

Ella se sonrojo y nerviosamente le sonrio

"**Estoy Hablando del Castillo senor masters"**

"**claro eso tambien… sigame le mostrare su area de trabajo"**

vlad abrio la puerta de la cocina y ana quedo impactada era la cocina mas grande que habia visto en su vida todo era modern y brilloso

"**te gusta?"**

"**claro creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar porque es muy grande"**

Vlad la guio hasta un gran corridor y le mostro su cuarto

"**Es la recamara mas Hermosa que he visto… de verdad aqui voy a dormir?"**

"Claro querida esta es tu habitacion"

Ana regreso a su lado y estaba tan emocionada que lo abrazo y el se quedo petrificado sentia que le hervia la sangre y que al mismo tiempo se le helaba la piel y penso;

"_No te engañes a ti mismo vlad cuando ella descubra lo que enrealidad eres y lo que haz hecho te abandonara no debes de enamorarte de ella… pero me cuesta tanto decir que no siento nada por esta dulce jovencita" _

"**gracias señor masters no conozco a alguien mas generoso y bondadoso que usted"**

Vlad la abrazo tambien y dijo;

"**Nos soy tan bueno que digamos"**

Ella dejo de abrasarlo y lo miro a los ojos

"**porque lo dice?"**

Vlad recordo todos los destrozos y toda la gente que habia lastimado y suspiro;

"**por nada querida"**

**/**

_2 semanas despues_

esa manana ana estaba preparando pay de manzana en el horno para vlad,y el delicioso aroma del pay viajaba atravez de toda la casa, ana se puso unos guantes y saco el pay del horno y lo coloco encima de la mesa, vlad desayunaba siempre a las 8:00 am ni un minuto despues al parecer era un hombre muy exacto y puntual y eso la hizo admirarlo y tenerle un cierto tipo de carino,a ana se le hizo raro no ver al senor masters por ningun lado y empezo a preocuparse;

"_Le Habra pasado algo?"_

Ana recordo que no habia tendido su cama y se dirigio a su cuarto, mientras subia las escaleras escucho un ruido muy fuerte y se apresuro y subio mas rapido los escalones, el corredor tenia varias puertas pero ella ya habia memorizado cual era su cuarto… derrepente volvio a escuchar el ruido y esta vez emanaba del ultimo cuarto del pasillo, lentamente se aproximo con cautela hacia el cuarto y cuidadosamente giro la chapa de la puerta y cuando la abrio miro un gran agujero en el techo y mucho polvo… justo en ese lugar estaba el senor masters, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro tan rara que la hizo reir a ella tambien;

"**Pero que sucedio aqui?"**

Vlad salio del cuarto y calmadamente le dijo;

"**Nada querida solo que estan remodelando"**

"**y para eso tienen que romper el techo?"**

"**bueno… si porque pedi que metieran una chimenea en el cuarto"**

"**oh ya veo senor masters"**

"**por el momento vamos a desayunar"**

Vlad y ana bajaron a la cocina y el senor masters se sento en la barra y ana le sirvio un trozo de pay, vlad recargo su brazo en la barra mientras se llevava a la boca un abundante pedazo de delicioso pay, y en el momento en el que su brazo toco la superficie de la mesa vlad hizo un gesto de dolor,

"**le sucede algo senor?"**

"**el pay esta muy caliente me queme…podrias traerme un vaso de leche?"**

"**claro enseguida"**

Pero ana ya se habia dado cuenta que su jefe estaba algo raro y sospechoso

"**tenga perdon no sabia que estaba caliente le ruego que me disculpe puedo hacer algo mas por usted"**

Vlad dejo el pay en la mesa y dijo

"**no nada mas gracias… tengo algo muy importante que hacer"**

Vlad abandono la cocina con un gesto de tension en la cara, ana se hacerco al pay que su jefe acababa de dejar y tomo el tenedor y lo probo, grande fue su sorpesa porque el pay estaba completamente frio;

"_Que escondera el senor masters?... primero el agujero en el techo y luego el pay aqui esta pasando algo muy raro y tengo que descubrir que es"_


End file.
